Grey Light
by iluvapplepi
Summary: Based upon MockingScout's Fanfic called Firelight. It's based on the limited amount of Percabeth given, and I've stretched it as I have seen fit. What happens when Primordial god of light, Perseus, meets Annabeth Chase? More details inside!


Grey Light

Author's Note: It being the Winter Solstice, I have written a new story (finally, I know right?). This is based on MockingScout's Firelight story. A one-shot (maybe two if requested) on Percy and Annabeth's relationship! Percabeth all the way, yo! If you haven't read MockingScout's story yet, go read it and then come back here! Yup, that means you! Shoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the characters, or the plotline:), though I do own the awesome Percabeth fluff.

Perseus's POV:

Walking along the streets across the city of Athens for the first time, I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet summer breeze. I kept walking backwards, enjoying the scenery of the setting sun. Hearing a faint squeal of shock, I turned around, and felt something wet splash across my feet. In front of me was a girl, around 20, looking up at me. She was the most beautiful mortal I had ever crossed paths with, even with her face all scrunched up and grey eyes blazing with anger and irritation. Though when she looked into my sparkling green eyes, her face immediately softened. We kept staring at each other. It could have been less than a second, or even the entire day. It didn't matter. Time had stopped. Yet no time would be enough to stare at those mesmerizing grey eyes, analyzing my own.

When we had both snapped out of the trance, we blushed and I offered to refill her water pot that I had seemed to have knocked over.

"I am capable of refilling it myself," she insisted. So I decided to follow her back to the fountain just in case she did need my help. Or so I explained to her when she caught me following 10 seconds after she left. She smiled and I swear I could see her biting her cheek to stop herself from laughing. So much for acting like a gentleman.

Walking slightly beside her, I managed to keep the conversations going for a few minutes about stupid things. "What's your name?" I asked curiously, surprised I had been following a stranger for almost 5 minutes now.

"How do I know that you'll tell me your name if I tell you mine?" she questioned, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"It would be a crime to not return the favour of a fair maiden like you," she gave a melodious laugh, bringing music to my ears.

"My name is Annabeth," she said.

"I'm Percy," I introduced. We kept up the light conversation and time seemed to fly by. We had reached the fountain and I knew that we would have to leave in a matter minutes, so I took the water pot from her hands –gently of course –and reached in for some water, knowing that it wasn't the proper way to collect water. She shook her head and headed towards me, scolding me for being a grown man and not knowing how to draw water. I shrugged and let her educate me on the wonders of how the amazing filter system worked.

"–once you think that it's enough water, you release the hold of the lever." She explained, me just taking in the way her eyes sparkled when talking about the designs and mechanisms of the filtration system. How she used her arms to gracefully gesture to each part of the machine. How she laughed each time I nodded off, not realizing I had been somehow drooling.

"It's getting dark, my mother will be worrying about me soon enough. I better be going," she panicked. And in her time of panic, she tripped over a loosened stone from the tiles in front of the amazing filtration system and was going to fall.

I ran towards her at the speed of light (being the primordial god of light I had that power), and caught her in my arms, the clichéd way and we had another thorough stare down.

I almost dropped her when her father had suddenly popped up in front of us, with a very, very angry look on his face. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" he practically yelled.

"Uh… sorry sir. I was just leaving," I stammered, helping her up.

"You better," and he stormed off.

"Sorry, for um… yea." I yet again stumbled over my words.

"It is okay. Sorry for falling on you. I am so clumsy," Annabeth adorably blushed, "I should be going."

Before she had the chance to turn around, I grabbed her by the hands and kissed her softly on the cheek and turned away to quickly walked away. After a couple of steps, I looked back and saw her smiling and blushing a cute shade of pink, holding her hand on the spot where I had given her a small peck. I walked away with the moon casting a faint light on me, reflecting my mood.

I guess that I would be visiting Athens more often.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, favourite like. Read MockingScout's story if you were disobedient and didn't read it beforehand. Results up for my previous poll! PM me for any ideas on an AU story that I will be able to write over the break! BYE BYE!


End file.
